First Meeting
by LuckyandSamTrueLove
Summary: How I wished Buffy and Spike's first meeting should have gone. Spuffy from the beginng. Hope you enjoy the one shot, it is my first one.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Buffy belongs to the wonderful Joss Whedon and the creative and acting team on the show.

**Spike's POV...**

The second I walked into the Bronz I smelt the Slayer. Her smell was so strong and full of power and he smiled. She would be the strongest he killed and I could not wait to bag his third Slayer. This Slayer, Buffy Summers, was well known all over the world whether she knows it or not. She is the one that the demons fear more then any others and he could not wait to prove how he was a master vampire when he drank her powerful intoxicating blood.

I sent my minons to find a meal that could lure the Slayer out. I just knew this girl would not be able to stand back and know someone was dying. I let my eyes roam the dance club. I could not sense her at the table or up on the balacony. My ice blue eyes scanned the dance floor and danced over a blond and moved on. I felt the power there and moved closer. I leaned against the pole and watched the floor. My eyes kept straying back to the blond godess then it hit him, this is the infamous Slayer, Buffy Summers.

I thought she was beautiful, sexy, and innocent all rolled into one. She might be fun to play with before he went in for the kill. Baby looks like she likes to play I thought myself as I smirked and watched her dance. She moved so graceful and her smile lit up the room, but she also moved like a preadtor she was ready to jump into action any second you could easily tell that.

I leaned against he pole and watched her for a few mintues drinking her in. She sure was a sexy Slayer. For the first time I wanted to enjoy himsefl with this when he has never felt that way before when he came face to face with a Slayer. I sent this minion off to get something to he waited a few mintues before putting his plan to action.

She was even more inncoent up close. She was a young woman that was a Slayer but still kept this innocent around her for in some way he could not explain. The others were more hard looking and always in warrior mode while this one was relaxed. Buffy Summers your a interesting Slayer it is going to be fun watching you and learning the way you move. I followed her outside watching her enticing hips sway side to side as she ran. What a delicious behind kitten I thought to myself as I followed her in the dark shadows.

I watched her dance with the big oaf. He knew this guy despite his I am strong and can beat her would lose the second she stepped out. The light framed her face making her look like a angel. Cor she is divine creature I have ever seen I thought. I just watched her not taking his eyes off of her taking her in. It did not take long to dispatch of the other vampire. I stepped out clapping not taking his crulean eyes off her sparkly green ones. Blue clashed with green and he kept himself in check from attacking her and making her his.

I never wants thought of my dark goddess Drusiclla as I looked at her before speaking. I knew instictivly that things would never be the same with Dru anymore. I would only see this Slayer, Buffy when I closed my eyes.I wanted her, I wanted to possess her and make her mine. I wanted her to want me and only me for eternity. I wanted to make a vampire, my beautiful goddess of the light, my Buffy. I would make sure all the vampires in town knew this Slayer was mine and that they do not touch a hair on her beautiful blond head.

"What is is Saturday?" the blond beauty said in her voice that shook me to the core.

I kidnap you and make you beg to be mine forever I thought to myself. "I kill you" is what came out instead. "Of course I need to do this first." I pulled her to me and kissed her hard and passionate while still in my vampire face. I felt her kiss me back with as much passion and smiled. This Slayer had a lot of fire in her and I was anxious to find out how that fire can manifest in different ways. "Be seeing you kitten" I said when I pulled back from the kiss. I licked my lips and thought this Slayer is delicious tasting.

I gave her one last grin before I turned and walked into the shadows of the ally. I humed the tune My Girl smirking. I knew if I looked back she would be standing there stunned and still speechless and touching her lips in amazement wondering who I am and I would bet money on that her eyes were glasses and still a deep sparkly emerald green from the desire coursing through her body. I smirked when I heard her friends run up and ask what happened and she still could not say a word.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer they all belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon and the crew and acting team that brought his vision to life. It is a show that many people love including myself and my readers, it is our show. So thank you Joss and everyone for bringin Buffy The Vampire Slayer to life.

It seems you guys loved the one shot and would love for me to continue. So I will give you want I want. I will add some more chapters to it, of course we all know the end pairing will be Spuffy the best pairng in the Buffyverse ever. I had a review about what does the comment What is Saturday. Well that was what he said to Buffy in School Hard when he sent a Vampire to feed so he can see how she fights. And they had a conversation and he says see you saturday and she preceds to say what is Saturday and he is says that is when I kill you. I hope that helps the person that was confused now on with the story.

**Chapter 2**

**Buffy POV**

Buffy snapped to attention when Willow grabbed her shoulder and shook it. "Bufy who was that?" she asked her friend. Willow was a bit worried since it was like Bufy was in a daze. She did not know if the guy did a spell or something on her friend and she kept a a close eye on her. "You okay?" she asked her still dazed friend.

Buffy shook her head and sighed. She touched her lips she felt that they were swollen and she did not understand how Willow and Xander could not see that. "I am fine that was a vampire, I think we have a new master vampire in town. We should get to the library and tell Giles and do some reserach." She was getting her bareings back and put her stake in her coat pocket and headed to the front of the ally with Xander and Willow following.

She did not see any vampires as they walked toward the library, her mind kept flashing back to the gorgeous blond vampire. He was the most gorgeous man dead or undead she has ever seen. And his kiss was amazing it made her weak in the knees. No kiss has ever did that not even one kiss from Angel. When they walked in the library they called out for Giles.

"Why hello Buffy, Willow, and Xander" Giles said. He had a book in his hands he was reading when he heard his Slayer and her friends walk into the library and call for him. "I was not expecting you three tonight. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Buffy just had run in with a vampire" Xander said sitting down in a chair and leaning back. Willow sat in front of the computer ready to get to work.

"Is the Vampire dead?" Giles ask sitting his book down.

"Yeah pile of dust well the one is" Buffy said slowly. "I killed the firt vamp but another one showed up. He was different I felt this vibe that he was strong and I figured he must be a master Vampire since they are stronger and give off that vibe" she said

"Very good Buffy glad to see you paying attention" Giles said to her and smiled. Buffy was a great Slayer one of the best she was just not into the books and such that came along with being a Slayer.

"I got that from my own experince with Lothos back in L.A. and that Master. They felt stronger different" Buffy said casually and sat next to Willow. She had her bag in her lap that carried her books and some more weapons and looked up at Giles. "Giles this one is dangerous" she said. In more ways then one she added in her head.

"Well what happened exactly?" Giles asked looking down at her.

"Well I was studying for a bit and then did some dancing when some guy came in and said some girls was being attacked out back. I immediatly went outside got the girl away and fought that vamp. He was easy he was dead in a few mintues" Buffy said relaying the events from earliere that night. "Then I heard clapping and turned. It was the guy from inside and he was smoking and went into vampire face mode. And he did not move to attack for some reason it was like he was feeling me out or something. Then he said something about saturday and I asked what is saturday he said it is when I kill you. And he left then and that is when Xander and Willow showed up."

"She was in a daze like state" Willow supplied.

"Buffy did he put in a trall or something?"

"No Giles he didn't I would know if he did. I was fine but shocked that he did not try to attacl and my senses were on overload" Buffy lied easily. She would not tell them about the kiss or the carnal attraction they had for each other.

"What did this Vampire look like? If we know that we can maybe find him or I can find a reference in my watcher diaries" Giles said in full Watcher mode.

"Well lets see tall but not as tall as Angel, bleach blong hair cut close to hise head, ice blue eyes, and he wore a leather duster and combat boots, and his nails were painted black" Buffy said. She saw them all look at her funny. "What I wanted to know my oppent he looked like Billy Idol actually now that I think about it" she said and smiled.

"I will have to look this up and see how dangerous he is and Willow if you don't mind" he indicated the computer.

"On it now" Willow said and grinned and got on line and began doing some reserach.

"I can't seem to find your vampire" Giles said a hour later.

"His name is Spike but known as William The Bloody" Angel said emerging from the stacks.

Buffy blushed and looked away remembering the heated kiss she shared with this Spike. Angel was gorgeous and all but he did not make her senses go crazy or her knees weak with his kisses. He did not bring out the fire in her like Spike seem to do from one look. She shook her head she needed to stop compaing the two vampires. "How do you know this Spike?" she asked as he walked down the steps.

"Well he was in my family. I sired a vampriress named Drusilla and she in turned sired him. They were companions for as long as I remember unless that changed, she could not even be alive anymore."

"I will have to look her up to if we come across her. For now we just need to worry about Spike. Tell us more about him" Giles said as the brunette vampire looked at Buffy and sat down.

For the next hour he told all he did and Buffy shivered when he talked about he killed two Slayers in the past. That made him even more dangerous then the others she had faced in the past. But she was not scared of him for some reason she was scared of herself and how he made her feel and what they could lead her to do with him. A few hours later she headed home and she had restless dreams, she dreamed of this hot blond british vampire Spike. The dreams of him had her waking up panting in a sweat. No man has ever made her body react this way.

The week past uneventful no Spike on her patrol. She has been working hard at school getting the lounge done for parent teacher night. She has been doing it with the secret help of her friends since she was not getting help from who she should of been. By the time parent teacher night was there she was finaly calm. No dreams of Spike like she has been having last night and she got all she wanted done.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, that belongs to Joss Whedon and the creative teame of writers and actors, that brought it to life.

Thank you for all the reviews keep them coming.

**Chapter Three**

_Previoulsy on First Meeting......_

_For the next hour he told all he did and Buffy shivered when he talked about he killed two Slayers in the past. That made him even more dangerous then the others she had faced in the past. But she was not scared of him for some reason she was scared of herself and how he made her feel and what they could lead her to do with him. A few hours later she headed home and she had restless dreams, she dreamed of this hot blond british vampire Spike. The dreams of him had her waking up panting in a sweat. No man has ever made her body react this way._

_The week past uneventful no Spike on her patrol. She has been working hard at school getting the lounge done for parent teacher night. She has been doing it with the secret help of her friends since she was not getting help from who she should of been. By the time parent teacher night was there she was finaly calm. No dreams of Spike like she has been having last night and she got all she wanted done._

**Buffy's P.O.V**

I had tried to get my mother to see everything in school just to keep him from that evil rat Mr. Snyder. But he caught her and I knew. I knew I was in deep trouble. I took a deep breath when she walked away and just hoped that it would not be to bad. I tried to concentrate on my job and it worked for a time till I saw her come back. I gave her a small smiled.

"Car now we will talk when we get home" my mother said. I sat down my cup and began to leave the teachers lounge my mother following. I heard a crash through the big window and looked over. I gasped when I saw who it was. "Spike" I whispered. He turned and looked at him and I took a deep breath of air because one look in his eyes knocked me off my feet.

**Spike P.O.V**

It was bloody stupid of me this week to not look at Dru. I just could not look at her anymore, I was infatuated by that girl that Slayer. I wanted to screan in rage, I am William freaking the Bloody, she was some girl, just a Slayer, disposable. I should and need to kill her and move on to the next. It was like Dru knew she had moved to another room completely and she no longer called me her Spike.

I was anxious for Saturday to come. I got more anxious as it got closer to the hour at hand. I gathered up my group and led them to the school. I looked at them and gave them instructions. "Here is the deal boys, everyone but the Slayer is open to you. The girl, the Slayer is mine" he said. "Whoever goes after against my wishes I will dust myself" he growled. I slipped into game face and the others did to. "Time to party."

I crashed through the glass and the others followed. I heard my name and knew that beautiful voice, it was her, it was my Slayer. Wait my Slayer, since when did she become my Slayer he thought to himself. I smirked as I looked and looked her over. She looked bloody delicious. "Hello Cutie, seems saturday night is here. You beautiful kitten" I said and moved toward her.

**Buffy's P.O.V.**

"Mom get in there" I yelled to her. I saw her go in a room with a bunch of other people as Willow ran to the library. I knew that she would tell Giles what was going on. Soon it was just me and Spike in the room. "So are we just gonna talk are you gonna kill me?"

"Well Cutie I lilke to play with my food" Spike smirked. I gulped and pulled out my stake I always kept on me.

"Well I like to fight it is much more fun" I said to him. "And I don't go down easy as the others Slayers."

"How much do you know about my past?" Spike seemed curioius to know what I know.

"Everything" I let that hang in the air. "I know about the other two Slayers and what you did to them. I know about your companion Drusilla. Where is she? I also heard she was a bit nuts, okay not a bit a lot nuts."

"Dru is at home but enough about her."

"Seems that you lost that loving feeling" I smirked. "What did I just effect you so much you don't want her" I said to taunt him.

**Spike's P.O.V.**

I growled hating how close she was to the truth. I attacked hoping to beat my feelings I developed over night for her. I had the upper hand with my anger. Soon she was on the ground and I was ready to go in for the kill. I had a better idea. "Good night Kitten."

I leaned down and kissed her and knocked her out. I wanted to play with her some more, it would be fun having her always wandering where I am. I picked her and threw her over my shoulder. "Time to go boys" I called out. I walked out the window her over my shoulder.

When I arrived back at the warehouse I carried her to my room. I handcuffed her to my bed and sat down and waited for her to wake up. I stared at her and she was the most beautiful Slayer I have seen. She would make a beautiful Vampire. I played with that idea, not now but maybe one day.

I was musing over ideas when I heard her groan. "Hello Kitten." I got up and stalked over to her.

**Buffy's P.O.V.**

I stared at him as he got closer to him. "What are you going to do?"

"I am not sure yet" he purred out. And I felt a shiver go through me and it was a plesureable shiver not one of fear. I was more afraid of myself and my feelings.

I had no idea what was to come next but I knew it would change my life.

AN:

I know this chapter was short I am sorry about that, I still hope you enjoy it. And as a forewarning I am letting you know from here on out the story differs from the show. I still hope you like it and continue to read it.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer it all belongs to Joss Whedon.

**Chapter Four**

**Spike's POV**

I smirked I he walked into the room. "Don't try to get out the chains are magically enhanced so no vampire or Slayer can get out" he said.I took off my long black duster and laid it over the chair in the corner of my room. I could smell fear on her and I could smell arousal at the same time. Hhhmm baby likes I thought to myself. "Must say you look good with the chains" I said. I reached out and touched her face.

"When I get out of her I am going to so kill you" Buffy said and pulled at the chains. "What a man you have to chain me up to get me where you want me."

I liked seeing her like this, she still had all her fire and passion in her. "I wouldn't have to do that but it is the fun part, I like seeing you in chains they suit you well. If it is even possible it makes you look hotter." I skimmed my hands down her sides and felt her shiver and that brought a smirk to my face.

"I don't think your body minds my touching" I said to taunt her. I saw her struggle more and it got me even more excited. "I think you want me and you just don't want to admit to yourself or your mates."

"Oh please like I could like you" she spat back at me. I had to laugh. I touched her face and ran my fingertips over her lips. I laughed even harder as she nipped at my finger tips.

"Baby has got claws and sharp teeth" I said to her. "Time for you to see my teeth" I said before I vamped out. I heard her gasp but I also smelled her arousal getting more, it was like it was climbing up. "Like it bad baby" I said. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her. I kissed her hard and passionate.

**Buffy's POV**

I was superised when Spike kissed me. I tried fighting him off but it was no use. The bleach head seemed to know that I could not deny I liked him. I really truly did like him and he turned me on. No one has ever did that for me before. I could not fight anymore. I gave in and kissed him back just as hungrily. I wish my hands were free so I could touch him.

"Like it do you?"

I just nodded not trusting my voice.

"If I let your hands go no fighting kitten."

"I don't want to fight" I whisper and licked my full lips, they definitely felt like they have been kissed passionately.

"Good girl" he said. He reached up and undid the cuffs. He took my hands and intertwined our fingers. I kissed him on the lips letting him know what I wanted. I felt him kiss me back and soon our hands were all over each other bodies.

"Need you" I panted out. I ripped his shirt so buttons went flying and pushed it off of his body.

"Impatient little devil" he said to me. He took my shirt off of me and helped me off with my bra. "Beautiful" he said and used his his hands on my upper body. I cried out as the feelings got even more intense. "Sensitive skin" he said removing his lips from my breast.

"Please please don't make me wait" I beg him.

"Since you begged I have to give you what you want."

He undressed me completely and took his clothes off. When he entered me I did not even feel the pain. Soon our bodies were moving together. We kept up a steady rhtymn and I felt myself getting closer to orgasm. I whimpered and threw my head back and clothes my eyes as the orgasm began to really build up.

I felt something in my neck and knew it was him. "Mine" he growled.

I let instinct take over. I bit down on his neck and smiled. "Mine" I whispered back.

**Spike's POV**

I couldn't believe it the Slayer just returned my claim. I roar as I reached my orgasm and kept going sending her over the edge and heard her scream. I smiled, I made the Slayer scream and shake I am good I thought to myself. I kpet it up to make sure that we would get in as many times tonight as we could.

By the third hour we were both tired out.

Three hours later we were curled up together sleeping. I slept protectively around her, she was my mate now and my goal was to always keep her safe no matter what.

In the morning I was up first and had my minions bring food to us for her to eat. I saw her stir and she sat up with a gasp.

**Buffy's POV**

I gasped and put my hand to my chest. I was naked in a bed with a vampire, Spike specifically and he was naked all but a pair of pants.

"What happened last night?" I demanded.

"We had sex kitten, best sex of my life and I wager no girls had such a fantastic first time as you had last night."

"Sex, Sex, I had sex. I have no idea what came over" I said babbling.

"Calm down" he said and put his hand on my shoulder. "Kitten here is some food, you can get dressed and go. Do it now since all the minions are asleep and can't stop you."

"Your letting me go?" I asked him amazed.

"Yeah I am now eat up" he put the tray on my lap. I ate the food up quickly I was starved I must have worked up a appetite last night. When I was done I gathered up my clothes and put them on. I am sure my mother was worried as was everyone else, it was time to tell mom the truth about me, about who and what I am.

"Thank you for not killing me" I said to him softly before I left the room. I wondered why it was so hard to leave it felt wrong to be leaving him and I am not sure why.

**Spike's POV  
**

I watched her go and got dressed. It physically hurt me for my mate, my claim to be so far. But I knew she would not be ready for everything being mated involved.

"See you seen Kitten" I whispered as I heard the door the factory shut behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is not mine it all belongs to Joss Whedon.

**Chapter Five**

_Previously on First Meeting........._

_**Spike's POV  
**_

_I watched her go and got dressed. It physically hurt me for my mate, my claim to be so far. But I knew she would not be ready for everything being mated involved._

_"See you seen Kitten" I whispered as I heard the door the factory shut behind her._

**Buffy's POV**

I hurried home and told my mom some story about getting away from the guy. And I hid out for the rest of the night. I told her I wanted to go to school and stuff. Have things be normal. I showered and remembered all last night. I slept with Spike willingly and I want to do it again. My body heated up even thinking about him and all we did. I do not know why I am not disgusted with myself when I should be, instead I want to run back to him and beg him to take me again or just hold me anything that involved being around him.

"Buffy do you want a ride to school?" Joyce called out from out the bathroom door.

"No mom I can walk" I yelled back to her. Getting out of the shower I dried myself off and stuff and wrapped the towel around my body. I was sore and did not notice till now.

"Okay I will leave a note so you can get a late pass I just said you were really sick" Joyce told her. I was glad she did not write anymore or call the cops or anything and I am not sure why she didn't. She had away to put blinders on about things to. "I am going to the gallery love you" my mother kissed m on the cheek when she walked out of her room.

"Okay mom" I said and watched her go down the steps. I was in my room by the time I heard the front door shut. I looked at my neck and gasped as I pulled my hair up in a pony tail, there was bit marks on my neck. I quickly let my hair down and fixed it so you could not see them. They would cause questions I did not want to answer.

After getting dressed I put on a white scarf on my neck to as a precaution. Dressed for the day in a pair of khaki capri pants and a black long sleeve shirt and black candies heels. I grabbed my bag and headed for school, I got there just as third period was starting. Going to the office I got my late slip and went to class.

"Buffy" Willow hissed from the seat next to me. "We were so worried. Giles was to" she said and looked at the front to make sure they did not get caught.

"I am fine I got away and hid afterwards. I came home this morning and mom believed me" I whispered back writing down notes. I was not in the mood to get in trouble today. "I will see Giles since my next period is free" I said and shut up as the teacher began walking around. For the rest of the class I thought about Spike and last night. I had this urge to leave school and go back to him. I had no idea what was going on with me.

"I will see you next period" I said to Willow when I left the room. I did not want to talk to anyone right now, I felt werid and I did not need them to ask questions when they saw my behavior. I hurried into the library and sat on the table. "Giles" I called out.

"Buffy" he said and ran to me and gave me a hug. "I was so worried about you" he said honestly to me. "You look well, are you hurt?"

"I am fine Giles" I said. It felt wrong to have someone else's hadns on me because my brain and body is telling me that I should only have Spike's hands on me at all times. It was hurting in my heart whenever I thought of Spike which was all the time. "I got away and hid till morning" I told him like I told everyone else.

"Good I am glad" he said. "Now this Spike fellow is more dangerous then we though" he said picking up one of his books. "It seems he makes a sport out of Slayers" he said. "Be on your guard."

"I don't think I will have a problem anymore" I said honestly. Something told me that I would not be a target that he wanted to kill, I put my hand on my neck as it tingled for some reason.

"He is right Buffy you need to be careful" a voice said. I sighed when I saw it was Angel, my little crush on him was gone completely. No feelings what so ever now and I have no idea why. "He kills Slayers for fun he took down two already, he always hunted them out."

"How do you know this?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest. "Because Drusilla sired him but I had to act as his sire in other ways. I taught him all he knows" he said and came down the steps. He sniffed the air and I frowned, "you smell like him."

"Well duh he did take me last night" I rolled my eyes. "So his smell would be on me." Vampires had a really annoying thing with their smell. The bell rang and I hopped off the table. "See you after school for training" I said airily to Giles and left the library.

**Spike's POV**

After Buffy left I laid in my bed. I thought of nothing but the Slayer. My life has changed in away I never thought it would. And hers did to whether she knows it or not. I could not stay away from her no matter what I thought was best. I need to be near her to feel whole. "Bloody hell" I grumbled and lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

"Damn Slayer" I said. If she would not have claimed me back we would not be where we were. I have no idea why the bint even did it. She has no idea what she did that much was certain because if she did she would not of been able to leave today without asking questions.

"I need her" he said to himself. He stood up and got dressed. It was still hours before sundown. The door opened and he turned and he stifled a groan when he saw it was Drusilla.

"My Spike" she purred out and touched me. I shuddered and moved away from her touch and she growled. "That nasty Slayer made you hers" she hissed. "You love her and that means your not my boy anymore" she scratched my cheek drawing blood.

Going to into vampire face I pushed her back against the door. "Get your blood hands off of me Dru" I said. "She claimed me and I claimed her" he said. I saw her mind turning and grabbed her arm. "Stay away from her Drusilla" I said. "I will kill you myself if you don't" I hissed.

"You would I can tell in your eyes. You will never be my Spike again you never really were" she said sadly. She turned and left my room. I would keep a eye on her, she could not leave right now because of the sun but tonight she could if she wanted to. I would do what I had to, to protect my Slayer, to protect my girl.

"Tonight I will come to you kitten" I whispered. I knew she could hear certain things if I wanted her to, and I wanted her to hear this more then anything. I am sure she was feeling like I was, anxious and upset being away from each other. Sundown could not come soon enough in his opinion.

**Buffy's POV**

Tonight I will come to you Kitten came across in my head loud and clear. I knew it was Spike and it did not bother me. It made me feel at ease actaully. It made me want tonight to be here now. The rest of the day I acted normal so no one would know something was up. I could tell they wanted more details about what happened but I kept saying it was no big deal nothing major to help crack the code named Spike.

At the end of the day we all ended up in the library together. I trained while they all researched and looked up Spike. Angel was there and he kept staring at me and I just ignored him. When I was done I sat on the steps. Suddenly my neck began to tingle and I touched the marks automatically. I knew Spike was here and I jumped up my eyes scanning the place.

I saw Angel growl and I knew he knew it was Spike. I would not let Angel touch Spike ever. When he came into the library I smiled softly. "Spike" I whispered.

**Spike's POV**

"Hey cutie" I said to her. She looked all sweaty I could tell she just got done working out. She looked absolutely delicious I just wanted to lick her all up. "Don't you look all tasty looking" I licked my lips.

"Spike" I looked over and saw the big poof again and rolled my eyes. "Get out of here" he said moving in front of MY Slayer. I saw my Slayer move around Angel not touching him and had to smirk. The woman choose me for once over him, I think she would of even without the fact that there is a claim between. "Does the lady want me to go?" I was looking right at Buffy.

"Spike" she whispered. She reached a hand out to me and pulled it back. "Don't" she yelled when one of her mates the boy Xander I believe came at me with a stake. I did not kill him like I wanted to instead I tossed him aside. "Be glad for her boy or you would not be alive right now."

"I do believe you are wrong" her watcher said.

"Listen mate there is some business between me and the lady that needs attended to." I saw her looking at my neck at her bite marks, I saw she had hers covered up. That bothered me I wanted the world to see she was mine. "Cuse me one moment." I strode up to her and undid the scarf gently as we stared into each others eyes. "Kitten don't hide them" I ran a hand over the marks and saw her tingle.

"Get away from her" Angel pushed me away. I knocked him back with a punch in the fact.

"I won't leave my Slayer alone, you should know you can never keep mates apart for to long" I growled out. I had enough of Angel standing that close to my girl and I forgot I did not want to reveal we were mates just yet.

"Mates" I heard everyone yell. I heard one small voice distinctly. "Mates" my love said and looked at her.

"Yes we claimed each other" I turned to her. I took her hand. "Slayer I should of said something this morning. But do I regret it no I wanted you from first sight. But it was not just lust it was love to. I looked at you and knew I found my equal." She has not said anything and I find myself pushed back and a stake at my chest.

"No" I heard my girl scream. She began to sob as they pressed the stake into my chest over my heart and I winced. "You got me when I wasn't even paying attention poofer, guess that means you can't take me at ma best" I smirked and laughed. I saw my lady come up behind Angel and grab him but I saw red when he brought his hand back and hit her away.

Growling I shoved him back and threw him into the table. I had vamped out growling still. "Do not ever lay a hand on her again" I said each word slowly getting my feelings across. "You okay Kitten?"

"Yeah no bruises or anything she said to me. I looked her over making sure for myself and then I calmed down and moved next to her. I slipped a arm around her waist and held her to my side. "I mean it you big poof don't touch her again. Or I will kill you without a second thought."

**Buffy's POV**

I was shocked that Angel would hit me. Even if he was so angry he lost touch with the world. But he did and it hurt. Spike though like my knight in shining armor stood up for me. I looked around and saw everyone else was in shock to. I automatically leaned into Spike when he put his arm around her. I feel so safe with him she thought to herself.

"I am sorry Buffy" Angel had a pleading look on his face.

"Angel you hit me" I said. "You hit me" I repeated. "I thought I could trust you but how can I trust someone that hit me" I said and automtaclly laid my head on Spike's shoulder. I felt him stroking my arm and that made me feel better I actually began to purr.

"Angel it is best you leave" Giles said. I knew he did not like Spike but to him Angel must be the bad one right now because he was the one that hit me. "You lost control we understand why but you went to far in hitting Buffy."

"Giles is right you need to go" I heard Xander speak up.

"Angel you scared us" Willow said softly. "You need to go and come back later on" she said softly to him.

I watched him go glad he was going I never thought I would be glad he was gone. I never thought I would be glad the guy I thought I could love was not in the room. I never knew love till I found Spike. Oh my I just thought I love Spike I thought to myself. I shook my head to clear my head before I say something stupid.

"Buffy" I heard Giles said and looked up. I still noticed that I was cuddled up to Spike's side. I backed away and blushed. "What is going on here? Why in the world are you claimed by Spike?"

"Well last night was a lie me and Spike well you know" I arched my eye brows up. By his expression I can tell he did not get it. "We you know" she said stressing it. I noticed Xander and Willow got it and both looked shocked beyond words.

"Mate she is saying me and the Slayer here had sex." I looked up at just as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "At the end of if I bit her claimed her and she did the same to me even if she don't realize what she did. And not regets and I am not going anywhere."

"Buffy what were you thinking" Giles gave me his usual look when he was annoyed.

"I didn't know what I was doing" I say to defend myself.

"You should of known" Xander burst out and I looked at him in surprise. "I need to go." I knew he liked me but I had no idea he would be so hurt. I can tell though he was and saw Willow look at him.

"Go after him we can talk later Will's" I told her. After she left I turned to Spike and Giles and sat on the table. "I want to know more about this claim."

**Spike's POV**

Kitten wanted to know all about the claim I can tell her all I know. "Well kitten vampires only claim those that are their soul mates. So I am saying you are the one for me Slayer." I sat on the table next to her and looked at her.

"What?" she asked me. I noticed she looked surprised and shocked all at the same time. I noticed Giles was wiping his glasses clean but was listening.

"Your the one Buffy" I said using her name. "Your my soul mate. And as my mate it hurts me to be to far from you for a lenght of time. I can feel what you are feeling and you can do the same. You just don't know it yet or if you do you do not realize it. And well kitten the sex is bloody amazin" I gave her my trade mark smirk and could feel her getting turned on. I was sure she could feel me to.

"I am starting to get the whole feeling what you are feeling" she blushed and ran a fingertip up her thigh.

"Spike can this be reversed?" Giles asked breaking into our moment. I growled low sure only Buffy could hear me. She must have because she elbowed me in the waist and gave me the look that only a woman can give.

"No mate this is for life, forever she is my kitten" I put my arm around her nuzzled her neck. "Lucky bloke I am to have her as my girl" I gave a low purr. I felt her getting even more turned on and I knew she could feel how turned on I was by her.

Giles sighed and it caused me and the Slayer to look at him. "For now we have to deal with this. Let me do some reserach see if there is things about the claim that you don't know or even reverse it."

"No we can't reverse it" Buffy yelled and looked at her.

"Why in the world not?" Giles asked and I could see the surprise on his face.

"I.. I don't want to. I love Spike. I love Spike" she said in wonder I grinned broadly at her. I leaned over and kissed her passionatly.

"I love you to Kitten" I said when we pulled away from each other. Suddenly she pulled me to her and attack my mouth with hers and my arms tightend around her and pulled her close.

"Excuse me" Giles said and cleared his throath. I turned and looked at him while she nuzzled and nibbled on my neck. "I can not see this so can you take this else where please."

"Okay Giles" Buffy said. She jumped off the table and pulled me with her and raced for the door holding my hand. My girl could not wait to get me into bed of course I could not wait to get her in bed either.

"Hormones" I heard Giles say as we ran out of the library back to the factory. When we got there I demanded no one would disturb us or I would kill them.

After we were alone we did not take long to take our clothes off. We landed on top of each other and made mad passionate love unable to get enough of each other. At one point in time the Slayer had to call her mom to say she was studying at Willow's then she called that red headed friend of hers and let her know what was going. When she got off the phone we ended up back in bed, I don't think either one of us got any sleep that night we were like two starving people unable to do anything but touch and make love and just have our bodies pressed together.


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy does not belong to me it all belongs to Joss Whedon including the characters of Buffy and Spike

**Chapter Six**

_Previously on First Meeting......_

_ Giles sighed and it caused me and the Slayer to look at him. "For now we have to deal with this. Let me do some reserach see if there is things about the claim that you don't know or even reverse it."_

_ "No we can't reverse it" Buffy yelled and looked at her._

_ "Why in the world not?" Giles asked and I could see the suprise on his face._

_ "I.. I don't want to. I love Spike. I love Spike" she said in wonder I grinned broadly at her. I leaned over and kissed her passionatly._

_ "I love you to Kitten" I said when we pulled away from each other. Suddenly she pulled me to her and attack my mouth with hers and my arms tightend around her and pulled her close._

_ "Excuse me" Giles said and cleared his throath. I turned and looked at him while she nuzzled and nibbled on my neck. "I can not see this so can you take this else where please."_

_ "Okay Giles" Buffy said. She jumped off the table and pulled me with her and raced for the door holding my hand. My girl could not wait to get me into bed of course I could not wait to get her in bed either._

_ "Horomones" I heard Giles say as we ran out of the library back to the factory. When we got there I demanded no one would distrub us or I would kill them._

_ After we were alone we did not take long to take our clothes off. We landed on top of each other and made mad passionate love unable to get enough of each other. At one point in time the Slayer had to call her mom to say she was studying at Willow's then she called that red headed friend of hers and let her know what was going. When she got off the phone we ended up back in bed, I don't think either one of us got any sleep that night we were like two starving people unable to do anything but touch and make love and just have our bodies pressed together._

**Buffy's POV**

I felt the sun on my bare arm and a hiss near my ear. My body instantly knew what was up and I jumped up and shut the blinds so no light came in. "Sorry" I said to Spike. Going back to the bed I sat next to him and touched his arm. "Are you okay?" I asked him full of conceren.

"Yeah I am fine Kitten" he smiled at me and pulled me down for a kiss. I ran my hands over his shoulder just feeling him, I love the feel of his hard cold body, and the taunt muscles under the skin. I moaned into the kiss as his hands came up and ran down my bare back.

With desire coursing through my body again I climb on top of him and straddle him. Sitting up I smile down at him coyly. "I want you Spike" I let it come out in a sexy husky purr.

**Spike's POV**

Hearing my mate say she wants me made me feel so good. And it instantly got me hard, how could it not. My mate was beautiful and sexy and smart and strong and sitting on top of me completely naked. With a smirked I grabed her hips and suddenly was inside her. I kissed her passionatly and rolled her over so I was on top.

For the next hour and a half I satisfied both of us, till she could not move. Holding her close I gave a purr into her ear. "I love you Buffy" I said this softly. I kissed her shoulder and her temple and was rewarded with her snuggling close as she could to me.

"I love you to Spike" I heard her say. A smile came across my face and I could not imagine anything more perfect then her saying she loved me. And when she said it she was flushed red all over from our love making and her green eyes were looking like emeralds and just sparkled with love and happiness. I memorized this picture because I never wanted to forget how she looked in that moment for as long as we both lived. I would remember this moment as the moment I saw the first look of love in my woman's eyes.

"Buffy you are amazing" I said after a moment of silence. "I hope you know how beautiful you look in this moment. I have never seen a woman more beautiful then you. I am looking forward to spending the rest of our lives together" I said being honest.

**Buffy's POV**

Hearing Spike say that sent pleasure and happiness through my body. Just as I was about to say something the phone next to my bed rang. Leaning over Spike I picked it up and pressed talk. "Hello." The voice on the other end was my mom.

"Hello Buffy I was making sure you were getting ready to head to school. I also wanted to let you know I would be a week longer then I anticpated on my trip. So instead of over night I will see you in a week. Money is in the usual spot and be careful and I love you."

"I love you to mom" I said. This would give me and Spike plenty of us time for a week at least. When my mom came back he would have to sneak in and out and we would not be able to do anything at night because I could never stay quiet with him, and my mom would hear since she would just be right down the hall. "Have fun and I will see you went you get back."

"Bye sweetie call me if you need anything."

"Okay mom bye" I said and then I heard my mother hang up the phone. Turning to Spike I had a big smile on my face. "Guess what you can stay the week since mom is gone and that way we can have some alone time then for sure here at my house."

He kissed him and ran a hand through my hair. "I heard and I also heard her mention school kitten. So get dressed and get your cute bum to school. I can meet you at the library after school" he said and kissed my shoulder. I gave a pout hoping he would not make me go. "Now enough of that cute little lip, or I am gonna get it." He gave a fake growl and nibbled on my lip and I moaned.

"That is not the way to get me to go" I whimpered. Suddenly I squeal when he sat up and picked me up and sat me in front of my closet.

"There now kitten get dressed" he gave me a look. With a last smoldering look I opened my closet. When I peeked over my shoulder a moment later he was leaving and I heard the bathroom door shut and the water turn on. With a last thought of what he looked like naked I turned back to my closet and picked out my clothes for the day.

**Spike's POV**

I decided that to help the process go along faster I would take a shower. That way I would not be tempted to take her back to bed. A cold shower kept my body under control. Grabbing a towel when I was done I wrapped it around my waist and stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hall to her room. When I walked in and I took a deep uneeded breath.

Buffy was sitting in front of her mirror wearing a white lace bra and boy short lace panties and was brushing her long blond hair till it shown. Right now she was looking like a angel and it filled me with pride that she was my angel. I walked over and kissed her shoulder. "Beautiful" I said in a whiper in her ear.

"No one has call me beautiful so many times." I was filled with pride when a soft girlish blush made her face and chest flush a light shade of red.

"Well get use to it love" I said as I began to get dressed. I saw her watching me get dressed so I took my time letting her have a show. "Getting dressed?" I asked her teasingly where she still sat in front of the mirror.

"Oh yeah" I heard her say and clear her throath. I watched her stand up and go over to her bed. It was my turn to watch her get dressed. I leaned against the wall and watched her put on her hip hugging jeans and a pink tank top and pink heels. "Don't you look deliciously innocent" I said as she added a white blazer type jacket for women over the tank top. "I like the look" I said honestly.

**Buffy's POV**

I laught at what Spike said. "Well I will remember that now I have to go." I grabbed my bag and kissed him. "I love you, see you after school." With a last smile I turned and left my room. Walking to school seemed to go by quick because I was not even thinking of the walk I was thinking of Spike and how my life has changed in such a short time. But I would not take back any of the changes, they are changes for good at least to me. And no one would change what happened I would do anything to make sure of that.

Walking into school. I even ignored Cordelia and her friends making fun of me. Nothing could ruin my day, of course when I looked up Giles was near my locker frowning. Sighing before I walked up I waited for him to begin speaking.

"Buffy you can not possibly love Spike. He has no soul" Giles said to me. Taking off his glasses he cleaned them and put them back on. That was a sign how upset he was with me over this. "We will reverse it and then things can be as they should. Your the Slayer you can not allow feelings for a vampire like Spike to get in the way of things."

"Okay Giles here is the deal. I love Spike and he loves me. He loves me as the Slayer, he won't have me change and I won't stop. My love for him won't get in the way of my duties. I can promise you that, in fact I can use him with trianing and that way you don't have to, you can just sit back and watch." I tried to get him to see the good in it all.

"Buffy" I heard him sigh again. "I won't change your mind will I?"

"No you won't Giles" I gave him a smile and shut my locker. "I will see you during my friend period and oh Spike will be in the library after school" I said this happily. "See you." I turned and hurried to class. That day was slow I just wanted to see Spike. I talked to Willow but it was a bit uncomfortable with her not being use to Spike. And Xander has not spoken to me at all.

At the end of the day I hurried into the library and ran to Spike and kissed him. "Hey I missed you" I said and nuzzled my face against his neck. His arms were tight around me and held me close.

"Missed you to kitten" he said to me. "I went to the factory and got some clothes for the week. Talked to my boys they are forbiden from going after you. And also no humans, if they want humans they have to leave Sunnydale." I looked up at him suprised but happy. He was making changes for me.

"And you?" I asked him looking up through my eye lashes.

"Well me?" I saw a teasing light in his blue eyes. "Well for me no more human." He bent his head so I could only hear him. "Unless it is you of course, no blood taste as sweet as yours. You have ruined me for anyone else Slayer." I was happy to hear that, it made me love him even more.

**Spike's POV**

"Well well look at the happy couple" a voice sneered from the bookstacks. It was the poof and he stepped out into view. "Makes me sick. Of course Buffy must have a thing for dead guys. She would be banging me if you did not come around" he smirked. I growled and put her behind me, I could tell something big was off.

"Peaches what do you want?" I felt her move closer to me and I was glad she knew I could protect her and she did not always have to be strong.

"Well your girl but I can wait for my time" he smirked. I wanted to just knock that smirk off his face. "And the names Angelus" he said slowly. I knew then and there that Angel was gone and Angelus was in his place.

"Bloody hell I swore. How?" I demanded, I knew he could not come anywhere near the Slayer. Angelus was the most cruel creature there ever was, he taught me all I knew and Dru was just as cruel as him.

"What is going on?" Buffy asked confused. I noticed her watcher had picked up a stake for some protection.

"Well your Angel has seemed to have lost that soul. Not sure how" I said and glanced a Buffy but also kept a eye on Angel.

"What" I heard my girl say shocked. "Angel?" I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Yeah baby I am back" his tone of his voice gave off his enjoyment. "And this is going to be fun" he grinned. "But you ask how lets just say someone used her contacts and found me a gypsy wilingly to do away with that curse after some persuasion."

"I am sure I know what kind of persuasion you used" I heard the watcher say in a dry tone.

"Yeah it was fun been awhile since I tortured anyone. Can't wait for next time any volunteers?" he asked the three of us in a sing a song voice.

"Come my Angel" a female voice said and I froze.

"Dru" I spat out. I was not suprised by this at all. She always wanted her daddy back and now she has him. But she will be hurt when we kill him, and if I need to kill her I will.

"Hello my Spike" she said in a dreamy voice. I felt Buffy stiffen as Dru came down the steps and walked up to me. "Come home my Spike we can be a family again and play games" she growled and snapped at me playfully.

"No" I said and glared. Suddenly she turned her eyes on Buffy and I saw the hate. The next thing I know I am pushed aside and Dru was ready to kill Buffy.

"You bitch" Dru screamed and jumped at Buffy before I could stop her.


End file.
